


It's tough love, Big Guy

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has disappeared somewhere and after a while of not hearing from him, Tony is not going to stay put anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's tough love, Big Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Random crack fic. It's night here and I need to go to sleep.  
> It's supposed to be read as humorous fic, but *shrugs* you never know.

It was Christmas soon and Tony really missed Bruce. The scientist had realized that he couldn’t keep control over the Hulk all the time and it scared him so much that he had disappeared one day. Tony hadn’t meant to call to Bruce’s phone – which the scientist had apparently taken with him and hopefully not got rid of – but after few months he himself realized that he couldn’t just stay put and dream about Bruce all day every day. He even kept worrying if Bruce was okay and also Bruce’s disappearing act started to get to Tony’s nerves so he really needed to speak with him.

 

There was also big possibility that he had fallen in love with the scientist during their time together without even realizing its signs so he had to act.

 

After a moment when the phone just kept calling, someone finally answered to it.

 

“Tony.” It was Bruce’s voice and Tony felt his heart jump to it. He really seemed to miss the guy.

 

“Hey Bruce. I- How are you?” Tony asked, because he needed to ask this and he wanted to speak with him as long as he could. He needed, he needed him.

 

“Tony.” Bruce sighs and mutters something about _why he even kept the phone_ , but then answers. “I’m fine. I have been working. Helping sick people, you know the story.” And a second later he adds: “How have you been?”

 

Tony could just lie and say that he is fine, but he really is tired and he doesn’t want to act anymore. “Horrible. I miss you, Bruce. Please come back.”

 

Bruce can hear that pleading voice and he swallows. “Tony. I can’t. It’s too dangerous.”

 

Too dangerous? TOO DANGEROUS? Tony is so sick of hearing that. It’s not even the first time, but at least Bruce hadn’t suddenly left during those few other times and Tony… Gosh he missed this idiot so much. You can call him lovestruck teenage girl, but he really had fallen hard in love with this guy. “I miss you.” He said again, his voice a bit sad. He could hear Bruce’s breathing and then a small voice.

 

“I know. I miss you too.”

 

“I just…” Tony could declare his love, but no. It’s not the time. Not like this. “Nevermind.”

 

“Tony… I’m sorry.” Bruce’s guilt could be heard through the phone and Tony can’t stand like this. Not doing something to this when even Bruce seemed not to be fine with this situation.

 

He got an idea, but Bruce is going to hate this. Hate him too, maybe, but Tony’s patience is short right now. “Hey, I got a message for Hulk. Is he listening?”

 

“Heh, you know he is.” There is definitely a sad smile on Bruce’s lips right now.

 

“Okay. Great.” Tony takes a deep breath. “Hey Hulk. I just wanted to say that it’s almost Christmas and I miss you both a lot. So…” there was a pause, but then Tony’s voice turned to more aggressive tone and he yelled. **“Bring that stubborn sexy ass back home right now!”** And then in small voice. “Please.” But Tony could already hear Bruce saying litany of “no’s” and the familiar growl. Then everything went quiet – the phone probably destroyed if Hulk has stepped on it. Tony will later feel horrible for doing this to Bruce, but right now he is feeling like a little kid during Christmas.

 

Bruce wakes up soon after. His senses regaining their control a small step at a time, but he can already feel he is laying on something soft, then that there is someone beside him, their arms wrapped around him like they were never planning to let him go and it doesn’t really take a genius to know who it is.

 

“Tony.” He groans and then: “I hate you.”

 

There is a chuckle and then he can feel Tony’s arms tighten around him – if that has even been possible. “I know, Big Guy. I love you too.”


End file.
